Because of a Bottle
by caterinaballerina
Summary: What happens when the Victorious gang plays spin the bottle? Mariana, Elavan, and Veon. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Because of a Bottle

Hi! This is just going to be a few chapters, but I thought that I would write a spin the bottle story because they seem like they would be really fun to write. So here it is!

Because of a Bottle:

Chapter 1

_Relationship is an art. _

_ The dream that two people create is more difficult to master than one. _

_ ~Don Miguel Ruiz_

Matt's POV

We had just gotten done filming my favorite episode by far. One Thousand Berry Balls. I know the name sounds weird, but it works with what goes on in the episode. Anyways, it was my favorite one yet because I got to kiss Ariana. I've had a crush on her for the longest time but I've been to afraid to say anything. And just when I was about to say something to her, she gets a boyfriend. Sometimes I just feel as if the universe hates me. But lucky for me, Ariana just found out that her boyfriend, the one who she started dating right before I was going to tell her how I feel, was caught cheating on her. So she dumped him. She is my best friend so she came over to me right after it happened. She told me everything. How she caught them cheating, how she should've noticed that Jordan, her boyfriend, was acting suspicious, and how now, after their relationship, she realizes that she didn't even love him all that much. She also told me things that she said she hadn't told anyone else before. She told me that he used to pick on her for being herself and for being too happy all the time. And that when she would wear heels, he would say "Either put on some flats or go home and we can go on a date when you don't wear heels." just because Jordan just wasn't exactly the talles guy in the universe. In my opinion, that guy was a total jerk. I didn't like him from the second I met him. It was probably mostly from the fact that I liked Ariana and wasn't happy that she was dating someone besides me. Anyways, the kiss today was amazing. We've had to kiss in an episode before, but that was in the first season. This time, it felt different. A good kind of different. I definently felt something between us in the kiss. The only bad part about today was the fact that we only had to do the sence once because the director said that we did the scene perfectly and wouldn't have to do another take. I was dissapointed when he said that, and I could've sworn that I saw a hint of disapointment in Ariana's eyes too, but I was probably just imagining things. _ding!_ I just got a text message. It's a group message to me and the rest of the main cast, Vic, Leon, Avan, Liz, and Daniella. It says:

_To: Vic, Avan, Liz, Matty, Dani, and Leon_

_Ariana: Sleepover at my house tonight!_

_ Liz, you bring movies, Avan you bring snacks,_

_ Leon, you bring drinks, and everyone else just _

_ bring whatever else you want!_ _Be here at 5:30!_

_Avan: See ya then!_

_Liz: Ok. I just got some new movies we can watch too._

_Leon: Got it!_

_Dani: Can't wait!_

_Me: See you then cutie ;)_

WOAH! Where did that come from? I don't know why I just texted that! I could've just ruined any chance I had of being with Ariana in one simple text message. I seriously messed up.

Ariana's POV

I'm so excited for tonight! I'm gonna have a sleepover with the rest of the cast! Here's the message I sent out:

_To: Vic, Avan, Liz, Matty, Dani, and Leon_

_Ariana: Sleepover at my house tonight!_

_ Liz, you bring movies, Avan you bring snacks,_

_ Leon, you bring drinks, and everyone else just _

_ bring whatever else you want!_ _Be here at 5:30!_

_Avan: See ya then!_

_Liz: Ok. I just got some new movies we can watch too._

_Leon: Got it!_

_Dani: Can't wait!_

_Matty: See you then cutie ;)_

I read Matt's text and blush a little. He thinks I'm cute? Yay! Wait, why am I so excited about this. I mean, I just broke up with Jordan a couple of days ago. I couldn't be liking someone else already, could I. Then again, I have always thought that Matt was cute. I mean, I guess I like him, I'm just not sure if I'm ready to start dating again. _ding!_ I look to my phone to see a text message from Liz.

_Liz: Did you see Matt's text to you?_

_Me: Yeah. What about it?_

_Liz: Oh nothing….._

_Me: Liz!_

_Liz: I just thought that maybe you still liked him._

_Me: I mean, I guess I do….._

_Liz: Do you still like him?_

_Me: Yeah….._

_Liz: I know a way to get you two together if you want my help_

_Me: What is it?_

_Liz: You have to promise me one thing first_

_Me: What?_

_Liz: You'll help me get together with Avan_

_Me: I will :)_

_Liz: Ok. I'll be at your house in 20 minutess_

_Me: K_

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul. ~Julie-Jeanne Eléonore de Lepsinasse

Ariana's POV

Liz said that she would be over here in 20 minutes and I'm so excited to see what she has planned. I really, really, really like Matt and I hope things will work out with him. Ialso hope that things work out with Liz and Avan, but they aren't Matt and I, so they really aren't my main concern. God, I never knew how much loving someone could hurt. Wait, did I just say that I am in love with him?

I guess I am. I mean, it all makes sense now. I now know why I was so upset when he dated that gank of girl last year. I was just jealous. Sometimes I love him so much, it gets to the point where I hate him. I mean, I tried to flirt with him a little last year, but later that same day he introduced us to his girlfriend and I almost exploded.

Then after that, I met Jordan. He asked me out, we went on a few dates, and then we started dating. Then I found out who he really was. A dirty little lying cheater. He broke my heart. Well not really. I realized after the fact that I didn't really love him. I think I was just channeling my love for Matt towards Jordan and my mind got tricked into thinking that I was in love with him. When really, I never was. _ding! dong! _Yay! Liz is here! I can finally get some help with my whole dating problem and get on to the road to happiness.

Sorry that it is short! I am going to a friends house in will be back in a couple of hours. I'll update as soon as I get back!

~Caterina Marie


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's POV

I go over to the door and open it. I see Liz and let her in. "Hey." She says as she walks in. "What's your plan?" I ask excitedly. "Woah, someones excited." She says sarcastically. "Liz! I'm being serious!" I say a little annoyed. "Okay, okay! But remember what you promised." She says. "I do!" I say.

"Good. Now will you come help me get the bags out of the car?" Liz asks. "What bags?"I asked, almost a bit creeped out. "The grocery bags." She says. "Oh, ok." I say. I walk out to Liz's car with her and we get the bags out of the trunk. We walk inside and I set my half of the bags on the counter. I open one of the bags up and I see a six pack of beers. What? "Liz. What are these for?" I ask. "For tonight, why?" She asks confused. "I am not drinking Liz. Just, no!" I say repulsed by the idea.

"Do you or don't you want something to happen between you and Matt tonight?" Liz asks. "Yes! Bu-" "Then you are going to need beer!" Liz interrupts me. "Ugh! Fine!" I scream, very annoyed. "Ok. So you wanna know my plan now?" Liz asks. "YES!" I scream excitedly. "Ok, ok. I'll tell you. First you have to-" _ding! dong! _Wait, no one should be here yet. It's only 5:32? Oh shit! Now Liz won't be able to tell me her plan. I get up to answer the door and open it. I see that it is Victoria and Leon.

"Hey guys!" I say excitedly. "I have the drinks." Leon says. "Yay!" I say. "Oh. you won't be needing those drinks Liz says coming up behind me. "Why?" Victoria asks, confused. "Because. I brought a little something, um, special per say." Liz says in a very dark tone. "Ok..." Leon asks a little creeped out. "Can we come in?" Leon asks. "Sure!" I say excitedly. "Ok. Si what are these special drinks you have Liz?" Victoria asks. "These." Liz says as she holds up four bottles of beer. "Here, catch." She says as she tosses one to Victoria, Leon, and finally, me.

"Ok. Do you have a bottle opener in the kitchen?" Victoria asks. "I brought one. It's in one of the bags on the kitchen table." Liz says. Victoria and Leon head off to the kitchen to open the bottles and Liz says she wants to tell me something. "What?" I ask. "If you want things to go well with Matt tonight, drink as much as you can without getting sick. I nod my head slightly, but I'm still not sure of all of this. Liz shows me an east way to open the bottle without an opener, so I open my bottle a take a swig. It is really bitter, but all I can think of to get myself to take another drink is what Liz says.

To get it out of the way, I decide to just chug down the rest of the bottle. Suddenly, Leon and Victoria come back into the living room. "We couldn't find the opener." Leon says. "It's in there. Let me show you." Liz says, motioning for Leon and Victoria to go back into the kitchen. But before Liz goes, she hands me another bottle of beer. She walks off into the kitchen, I start to feel my thoughts getting smushed together. But I must keep drinking. I open the next bottle a take a swig.

Then I hear the doorbell ring. I take one last drink before setting down the bottle and going over to the door to answer it. I open the door and see Matt and Avan standing there. Wow, Matt looks hot.

Before I know what I am doing, I go up to Matt, put my hand on his chest and say, "Hey handsome." In a seductive tone. After that, I plant a small kiss on his cheek and then walk away to the kitchen where Leon, Victoria, and Liz are. The last thing I remember thinking clearly before the alcohol completely consumes me is processing the sound of the front door closing.

Please rreview!

~Caterina Marie


	4. Chapter 4

What Ariana just did was extremely weird. She almost made it seem as if she likes me. But I doubt that it is true. Liz has told me before that she likes me, but that was when she was still dating Jordan. How could someone like someone other than the person that they are, we'll I don't know, um, DATING! It just doesn't make sense.

Liz said that she really really likes me, but how could a girl like her, ever like me? I mean, she could date anyone she wanted, and she wants to date me? Yeah right! Only in my dreams will the girl of my dreams live me back. Let alone like me back. None of this makes any sense to me. Then again, when she walked up to me, her breath smelled if alcohol. Maybe she was drinking? But I know for a fact that she had never had anything to drink in her life. So it is highly unlikely for that to be he case. But hey, then again, there has to be a first time for everything. Right?

When I enter Ariana's house, I can defined ally smell alcohol. I wlk into the kitchen to see see that Leon, Victoria, Liz, AND Ariana all have beer bottles in their hands. It's almost a sad sight. By now, even Avan has a bottle of beer and is drinking it quicker by the second, the alcohol obviously starting to take over him. I did read one thing online about alcohol once. It said that when you are you are under the influence of alcohol, you say and do things that you don't normally have the courage to do. And that's the one little string if hope that Ariana likes me back talking right there. The part if me that is so desperate, so in love, that I am resorting to things that I read online. Everyone knows that half of the stuff that you read on the Internet, isn't true.


End file.
